


Mayalaen's SPNKinkMeme Fills

by Mayalaen



Category: Supernatural, Supernatural RPF
Genre: Begging, Body Modification, Clothed Sex, Come Eating, Comeplay, Coming Untouched, Kink Meme, M/M, Masturbation, Prostate Massage, Spanking, Tail Sex, Tails
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-12
Updated: 2016-03-12
Packaged: 2018-05-26 08:43:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6231979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mayalaen/pseuds/Mayalaen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fills I'm writing for the <a href="http://spnkink-meme.livejournal.com/">SPNKinkMeme</a> on LiveJournal. Please read the * WARNINGS AND TAGS FOR EVERY CHAPTER * which will be listed in the notes section of each chapter. These will be individual fics, not connected in any way with different pairings and a wide variety of kinks.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Introduction

Want to join in on the fun? Check out the [SPNKinkMeme](http://spnkink-meme.livejournal.com/). Make anon prompts, fill some of the available prompts, or just have fun reading!


	2. Got Your Back

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **[Prompt](http://spnkink-meme.livejournal.com/107850.html?thread=40727882):** Sometimes Misha needs Jared to make him feel grounded. Jared knows that sometimes Misha needs to feel like he has boundaries, and the best way is to put him over his knee, hold his wrists behind him, and spank him. Completely consensual, and Jared always holds Misha afterwards.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Warnings:** None
> 
>  **Tags for This Chapter:** consensual spanking, no sex, no pairings

Jared's the goofy guy. He plays with everything and everyone on the set, is quick with a joke, and his pranks sometimes go too far, but there's more to him than that. He really cares, and he's observant. He has a strong desire to take care of anyone he decides is his. And he decides a lot of people are his.

He knows Misha has a hard time. He was a newcomer on the set and stayed on longer than anyone had planned, which was awesome, but the poor guy wasn't ready for the storm that was Jared and Jensen.

Jared pushes, plays with him, and both of them do things that would have a lesser man running for the hills, but Misha puts up with it because he really likes the job and he genuinely likes Jared and Jensen.

Sometimes, though, it gets to be too much. Misha likes to feel solid and real and like he knows where he stands. Their daily lives don't help with that at all, so after seeing his friend slowly getting more and more quiet, frustrated, upset, and those little dark lines under his eyes getting bigger, Jared takes matters into his own hands.

It's not the first time, and Jared suspects it's not the last, and if this is all Misha needs to make the world feel right again, Jared's more than willing to help.

"You're all right," Jared says as he runs his hands over Misha's back and legs. 

Misha shivers, body tense over Jared's lap. It's quiet in the trailer, and Jared locked the door on the way in so they wouldn't be disturbed.

Castiel's coat is draped over the chair just inside the door, his shoes underneath, and when Jared reaches under Misha to unzip his slacks, Misha holds his breath.

Jared slowly pulls Cas' slacks down, leaving the pink polka dot boxers up. The boxers are Misha's, not Cas'. Jared palms Misha's ass with gentle touches, smiling when Misha squirms on his lap.

"Sorry," Misha says, voice muffled by the couch cushion.

Jared doesn't bother telling him he has nothing to be sorry for. Misha won't accept it until he's ready, and he's not ready. Jared smacks Misha's ass twice, three times. He's not hitting him hard enough to hurt yet, just warm him up, but already Misha relaxes.

When he brings his hand down with more force, Misha lifts his head off the cushion just a bit, then settles, this time relaxing even more against Jared.

Jared increases the force, working his way over both cheeks before he tugs the boxers down. Misha squirms a little, but Jared isn't holding him down, and it really is a comfortable position, spread out over the couch.

Misha hisses as Jared hits him harder, his ass turning pink with the spanks. When Misha shifts, reaching back with his right hand and grabbing a handful of Sam's jeans, Jared pushes Cas' shirt up and rests his left hand flat on the small of Misha's back. Skin-to-skin contact that grounds Misha even more.

Jared brings his hand down hard. A loud smack that has Misha whimpering and pulling on the jeans.

"Count for me," Jared says.

"One," Misha says, voice a little strained. "Two. Thr-ah! Three. Four. Ow, oh, five. Six. J-Jared, please. Jare. Seven! Ah, shit. Shit. Eight!"

"Two more," Jared says, then spanks each of Misha's cheeks with a force that has Misha crying out, his back arching.

Then he's pulling Misha up, gathering him against his chest as Misha pushes his face into Jared's neck and sniffles. Neither of them care that Cas' slacks and Misha's boxers are around his knees.

Jared runs the fingers of his right hand over Misha's back, his left wrapped around Misha's knee, holding him closer. Eventually Misha's sniffles die down. He's a warm weight against Jared, relaxed and calm now that he's been spanked.

"Better?" Jared asks.

"Uh-huh," Misha says, nodding and snuggling against Jared.


	3. Research

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **[Prompt:](http://spnkink-meme.livejournal.com/107745.html?thread=40728289#t40743393)** Sam's kept them hidden, but since his stint as Lucifer's vessel he has horns and a tail. The horns are pretty much useless, but the tail is awesome. It's prehensile, he can use it to pick things up that are out of reach of his arms, and it can also be used like a weapon. And he can also fuck Cas with it, and it never fails to turn Sam's angel into a little puddle of angel goo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Warnings:** None
> 
>  **Tags for This Chapter:** tail!kink, anal fingering (tailing?), coming untouched, masturbation, comeplay/come eating, bottom!Castiel, top!Sam, mention of Dean/Pie and food kink

Sam smirks when Dean scowls at him. Sam might be able to keep it hidden from most everyone else, but he couldn't hide something like a tail away from Dean, and Dean knows it's Sam's tail that poked him in the back because Sam's arms are full of books. He elbows Sam in the side and stalks off toward the kitchen to grab a sandwich.

Cas, on the other hand, is blushing. He's trying to hide it with the book he's reading, but Sam can see the faint pink tinge on his cheeks and ears.

Sam keeps an eye on the doorway even though he knows Dean's going to be at least an hour in the kitchen with his new sandwich fixings and that awesome new bread they found at a local bakery. Not to mention the beautiful pie they'd picked up.

He sets the books down on the library table and plops down in the chair next to Cas. Cas squirms in his seat, but continues reading. Sam knows Cas isn't paying attention to the book.

Sam opens one of his books and pretends to read it while he sucks on the end of his tail, getting it wet. When he pulls it out of his mouth with a wet sound, Cas gasps softly.

Cas doesn't like to wear underwear, and he's in some loose-fitting jeans and a T-shirt a few sizes too big for him. It's one of Sam's shirts. So when Sam slips his tail down the back of Cas' jeans, there's nothing stopping him from going between Cas' cheeks and flicking the tip of his tail over Cas' hole.

"Sam," Cas whimpers as he drops the book onto the table and leans forward, resting his elbows on the top of the table. His eyelids droop closed and he bows his head, arching his back so Sam has more access.

"Yeah, Cas?" Sam asks, as if he has no idea what's wrong.

Cas groans as Sam pushes the tip of his tail into Cas, grinning as Cas clenches around him. He can feel it all, even more sensitive than his fingertips.

Sam flips through the book, only skimming it and mostly focusing on what he's doing to Cas. His own jeans are feeling a little tight just listening to Cas' needy little whimpers and gasps.

"Maybe you should bend over the table," Sam suggests, nearly laughing out loud when Cas immediately drapes himself over the edge of the table, spreading his legs and resting his cheek on the book he'd been reading just minutes ago.

Sam reaches over and tugs Cas' jeans down, the material easily slipping over his ass. Sam's surprised the jeans had stayed up at all when Cas was walking around the bunker. Sam sits back and watches as his tail sinks deeper inside Cas, Cas' cock hard between his legs, probably leaking onto the floor.

"Oh! Sam!" Cas yelps as Sam wiggles his tail back and forth over Cas' prostate.

Sam palms his own erection, painfully hard now that Cas is squirming and practically humping the table, his ass jiggling for Sam.

Cas goes up on his toes, pushing his ass back at Sam when Sam starts fucking him with his tail, the fairly thick length thrusting in and out of Cas' hole. He curls his tail inside Cas, the bend in the tail dragging over Cas' prostate as he fucks him.

"Please," Cas whispers through clenched teeth. "Sam, please. Please!"

"What's wrong, Cas?" Sam asks.

The spit wasn't nearly enough lube for what he's doing, and something inside Sam is turned on even more when he realizes Cas has taken care of it. Sam wonders if anyone ever imagined grace could be used for self-lubrication.

Cas shivers and bucks against the table, gasping as he comes. Sam pulls his own cock out and strokes himself as Cas collapses back onto his chair, whimpering as Sam continues flicking his tail back and forth inside him.

Sam comes with a grunt, painting the leg of Cas' jeans with his jizz, and he slowly pulls out of Cas, smiling at the blissed-out look on Cas' face as he tries to catch his breath, eyes closed and sprawled out on the chair.

After tucking himself back inside his jeans, Sam licks the jeans clean. Cas watches him with half-lidded eyes and groans as he runs his fingers through Sam's hair.

"Shower?" Sam asks.

"Maybe later," Cas says.

Sam looks down at the jeans and chuckles. Another thing grace is good for is there's no need for cleanup.

"Better finish the research before Dean gets back in here," Sam says.

Cas grunts. "If he complains about the research not being done, I'll question him about the pie filling on the front of his jeans. He'll quickly change the subject."

Sam laughs, not really sure if Cas is joking, but he decides he doesn't really want to know what Dean gets up to with the pie.


End file.
